Enlightening Circumstances
by Princess Zombie
Summary: A series of events leads Spock to reexamine his relationship with those close to him. Dissolving Spock/Uhura, eventual Spock/Kirk. Please R&R. COMPLETED!
1. An Unexpected Circumstance

Hullo there. This is my first Star Trek Fic so I'd appreciate if you'll bear with me on small trivia I mess up. Please Read and Review, because reviews are what keeps us writers writing. I have most of the plot planned, and it looks like there'll be about four chapters, but don't hold me to that.

I don't own anything that you recognize.

-------------------

"Spock? Spock, stop!" Nyota gasped, attempting to push the Vulcan away. But, he didn't want to stop. He had never once experienced the _need_ he was experiencing now. He was so _close. _Close to what, he could not presume. He had not experienced this physical feeling before. Before he knew it, amidst the images of the Captain that drifted through his mind, he gasped and his vision went white. Every muscle in his Vulcan body tensed at once and it felt so _good_. A sheer physical exhaustion quickly overwhelmed him and he let himself collapse by Nyota's side. He lay there, panting for a moment as his body and mind slowly fell into sleep. He forced his eyes to open,

"I apologize. I do not understand what came over me. Please forgive me in my lack of logical judgment. I understand that I must have left you unsatisfied."

"No, Spock, I understand. You seem tired, so I'm going to return to the bridge and tell the Captain you aren't feeling well. Get some rest and return to the bridge when you feel capable." Nyota nodded and stood, replacing her clothes after she used the bathroom. She shot Spock one last glance, taking in his green flushed skin as he slept.

---

"Lt. Uhura, where is Commander Spock?" Captain Jim Kirk asked nonchalantly, not bothering to turn to face his Xenolinguist.

"He wasn't feeling well so I escorted him to his quarters about an hour ago, Captain."

"Not the sick bay?" He confirmed suspiciously

"No, Captain, You understand that Spock is reluctant, just like you, to be there."

"Computer, could you inform me as to the state of wakefulness that Commander Spock is in?"

"Commander Spock is dormant in his quarters." The voice sounded through the cabin.

"Could you please wake him and inform him that I'm on route to inquire of his well being?" Kirk stated as he rose from his chair and exited the bridge. Lt. Uhara watched as he retreated, in no position to ask the Captain to stop, as it was his duty to monitor the welfare of his crew. "Sulu, hold down the fort."

---

Captain Kirk was very aware of the 'activities' that had been occurring between Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura, and they had lately be becoming increasingly frequent, and thus increasingly annoying. Now that he needed Spock and he wasn't around, the Captain found this as the prime opportunity to call them both out. Spock was first, as he was his First Officer and had to set an example for the rest of the crew in the event that he may become Captain during unforeseen circumstances. Upon arriving at Spock's quarters he quickly punched in the Captain's override and entered; to hell with Spock's privacy, Kirk was fed up.

The lights were out, though some light shone in through the window dimly. "Lights on to seventy-five percent." He requested and the lights illuminated slowly. "Spock, wake up." Kirk commanded gently, reaching down to place his hand on the Vulcan's blanketed shoulder. It felt much more muscular than the Captain would have expected; he gave the shoulder a slight squeeze. His First Officer let out a half grunt, half moan and moved to face the wall, pulling the blankets more over his pale body, but otherwise remained undisturbed. The Captain more firmly gripped Spock's shoulder and shook him gently, "Spock, it's time to get up." He demanded firmly. This time, his friend groaned once more and stretched a bit before pushing his torso off the mattress, and flipping over to sit. Once he came to awareness, he looked up,

"Captain!" Spock said, surprised to see Jim Kirk standing at his bedside, he was sure he had flushed green at the Captain seeing him outside of his usual immaculate appearance. "If you will captain, I'd ask you to step outside so I can make myself decent to have audience with you." He requested, pulling the blanket up to cover his naked torso.

"Very well, Commander. We'll talk as we return to the bridge." Kirk affirmed as he stepped out of the room, the door hissing shut behind him. When Commander Spock joined him in the corridor, the Captain noticed he had dressed and resumed his normal pristine appearance.

"I feel that it is necessary, Captain, to apologize for not heeding my responsibilities. I was overcome by a consuming tiredness I had not encountered before and felt it was best that I--"

"Spock, it's Jim. And I know that you and Lt. Uhura have been getting it on periodically. To tell you the truth Spock, it doesn't seem like you to do things like that at all, much less while on duty." Jim explained ad the meandered slowly back toward the bridge.

"You'll have to understand, Captain Jim, that I found it to be the logical decision to comply to Lt. Uhura's advances."

"Logical during your shift? Not to mention, I seriously doubt it's was Uhura making the advances." Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Is that meant to be demeaning toward me?"

"No, Spock, I mean, guys get horny, girls don't, and even in Uhura did, she wouldn't do anything during her shift--"

"I must interrupt, but I assure you that Nyota made the advances and the initial request to engage in physical relations. I complied logically weighing due circumstances--"

"Explain to me these 'due circumstances', Spock." the Captain requested, stopping and turning to face the Vulcan.

"I am half Vulcan, as you acknowledge Captain, and I must admit, though reluctantly, all Vulcans experience Pon Farr, and I am approaching the age in which my first Pon Farr will occur. By having sexual relations and enduring a relationship with Nyota I can thusly presume that she will be willing to engage in Pon Farr with me so that I can save myself from certain death," Spock stated quickly, then in a slightly more serious tone, "As my birth mate was killed when Vulcan was destroyed." The captain just held his friend's blank stare, "I apologize, captain, for not attending to my duties. I assure you that I will explain to Lt. Uhara the nature of this issue so that it will not occur while on duty again. I once again wish to show my regret for showing a lack of following logical judgment." Spock concluded, then made his way to the bridge, leaving the captain in his wake.

---

Eight Months later, Lt. Uhura's belly was bulging unnaturally as the Enterprise docked for repairs. The woman waddled, seemingly uncomfortably from the bridge, Spock at her heels. Ever since Uhura learned of the child inside her, she had required Spock's attention nearly at all times, so he has resigned himself to be at her side at all times possible, even going as far as to spend many nights in her quarters. It was clear to the rest of the Enterprise's crew that it was taking a toll on the Vulcan. His work, normally completed far before requested, was often late or unfinished, and he seemed distracted on a general basis. Of course, the Vulcan had not expressed any problems and had merely adapted to the change in responsibilities as if nothing had happened. Not only was this change affecting Spock's performance, it slowly worked it's way into Kirk's relationship with Spock, leaving the Captain increasingly irritated to not have his First Officer available when he needed him.

Their last mission had been particularly nerve-racking for the crew. When they were surprise attacked (it was an uneventful day so Chekov had been having a rather animated conversation with Sulu about the merits of being the youngest crew member), Spock had insisted that due to the stressful nature of being on the bridge, Uhura retire to her quarters because of how far into her pregnancy she was. Kirk allowed this, however an ensign had been called to the bridge that was nowhere near as skilled as Uhura. This left Kirk at a disadvantage considering he had to give orders and practically teach the ensign how to do as he asked. In the frenzy, Spock left and returned to the bridge several times, and always seemed to be missing when Kirk needed his assistance. After several handicapping damages to the ship, Kirk called a cease fire and surrendered to, who would have guessed, bandits. They a few large crates of supplies even after his negotiations, but it was worth it for the safety of his crew; so he decided to head to port for repairs and fresh supplies.

Once the enterprise had docked, Uhura turned to Spock, "You sure you're alright with meeting my parents?"

"It is only logical that I meet them as I have provided them with second generation offspring." Spock confirmed, nodding. Uhura seemed somewhat crestfallen at the unemotional response, though she knew she should have known better.

"Alright crew, welcome home!" Kirk said, smiling and rubbing his hands together eagerly as he was the first to exit the Enterprise. The rest of the crew followed suit, Spock following the pregnant woman closely as the group approached Admiral Pike "Good to see you, Admiral.'" Jim grinned, shaking his superior's hand.

"Jim, I'm glad you and your crew arrived safely," the Admiral grinned, then turned his gaze to the Captain's Communications Officer. "Lt. Uhura, congratulations on your pregnancy. You look well."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"I also wish to convey my gratitude, Admiral Pike." Spock spoke up from his position behind the other.

"Congratulations to you as well, then, Spock. Lt, Uhura, your parents are here, they asked me to tell you they eagerly await to see you in the recreational lounge. You are all dismissed. Enjoy your shore leave." The crew dispersed in several directions; Spock at Uhura's heels, heading for her parents, Scotty in search of any alcoholic drink he could locate, Bones to get away from Jim; it seemed within moments everyone was gone, leaving Jim alone. He began to leave, following the rest of his crew, when he was beckoned. "Captain." The Admiral offered, following Kirk, "I was wondering, why you chose to negotiate with the bandits instead of fighting them off. The Enterprise was well in capacity to defend itself against several small bandit ships like you encountered."

"Admiral," Jim sighed, "A lot of things were happening at once and I thought we weren't prepared," the blonde raked a hand through his hair.

"Kirk, it's important for a captain to be able to make decisions while under pressure and be an example of stability of his crew."

"Look, I know that, but Uhura's pregnant and Spock's acting weird so I nearly had no Communications Officer or First Officer and then the ensign had no idea what he was doing, we were losing our shields and taking damage I couldn't risk getting anyone killed. It was a snap decision."

"I understand Kirk, it is your choice as Captain to do what is best, however, should this problem not arise again I suggest you bring aboard some relief for Lt. Uhura in case it's needed."

"I'll consider it." Kirk grumbled, stalking off in the direction Scotty headed. He was never pleased to be reprimanded.

---

"Mom, Daddy!" Uhura exclaimed excitedly, hugging each of her parents in turn. Spock remained standing silently a respectful distance away.

"Nyota, you look as beautiful as your mother did when she was expecting you!"

"Thanks, Daddy." She smiled under Spock's watchful gaze. She always had a brilliant smile. "Mom, Dad, this is Spock; he's the baby's father." The young woman claimed excitedly, coming over to wrap her arms around Spock's arm.

"Nice to meet you, Spock!" Her father smiled and extended a hand to shake, which Spock reluctantly took. This man was obviously not accustomed to the Vulcan association with touching another's hand, however it was a logical choice to ignore his own culture in order to impress Nyota's parents. Spock found himself relieved there were no other Vulcans Present in the nearly deserted room. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting a Vulcan to be Nyota's boyfriend."

"Dad!"

"To you as well, Sir, though I must admit I am only half-Vulcan." Spock acknowledged. From his pocket Spock pulled out a green-beaded bracelet for Nyota's mother in order to comply with the Terran tradition of young men to presenting his female companion's mother with a gift upon their first meeting.

"Ms. Uhura." he acknowledged, nodding as he presented the gift. The mother smiled and put it on her arm, holding it out for the others to see briefly; from what Spock could gather, the woman was pleased.

After some idle chat the four proceeded to seat themselves for a meal. Spock remained silent through most of the meal, save for when he was spoken to. Had he been specifically asked, he would have admitted to thinking the meeting be unnecessary, but he knew that Nyota thought otherwise and thus remained silent. In response to that, he let his mind drift to other matters, such as the Captain's increasing crankiness, what to name the baby, and if he'd be asked to accept relief from his position after the baby was born.

As the semi-awkward meal came to a close, the four stood. "Say, why don't you two come home to New York while you have time off?" Nyota's mother offered happily. Nyota herself smiled, "I'd love to, mom! Spock, would you like to go?"

"Unfortunately, I must decline. I have some business to attend to at Starfleet Academy. You must forgive me for making illogical plans without considering your wishes, Nyota." Spock spoke, looking at his feet.

"No, Spock, it's alright, you've done a lot for me lately, you deserve a few days alone." The xenolinguist nodded at him solemnly, "Maybe you could spend some time with the Captain, you two have been a little distanced lately."

"Perhaps you are right, Nyota. I am only a call away if you require my assistance for anything." Spock leaned down to peck the woman on the lips, but pulled away quickly, knowing that it was inappropriate, even by human standards, to show such affection in front of one's parents.

Admittedly, Spock was relatively enthused to return to the academy and be away from the impregnated woman, and was increasingly excited to request the Captain return to the academy with him, however illogical these feelings were. He should not feel a preference to spend intimate time with his Captain rather than his significant other. He was in control of his feelings.

---

"Am I a bad Captain?" Kirk was already beginning to slur from his third beverage. He looked at Scotty next to him expectantly.

"Course not, Captain, you're the finest in the fleet." Scotty confirmed, raising his glass to the other male.

"I mean, the baby isn't even born yet and I don't like it. Causes me too fucking much trouble. You know I got my ass chewed out by Admiral Pike?" Kirk confided, downing his drink and immediately requesting another.

"I do now, Captain."

"And now that they got a baby, what the fucks gonna happen to my first officer? 'S he gonna run off every fucking time the baby cries?"

"Dunno."

"I mean, 's bad enough Spock don't even talk to me anymore, and he's my best friend. I know he got her knocked up and shit but would it kill him to spend a few minutes with me without worrying about morning sickness or some shit like that?"

"Sounds like you're jealous, Captain."

"Why the fuck'd I be jealous of the emotionless bastard?"

"Jealous of Lt. Uhura is what it sounds like to me."

"'M not in love with Spock."

"Didn't say you were, Captain." Scotty confirmed, getting another drink and proceeding away from the bar.


	2. A Cultural Circumstance

Wow! Four reviews my first night, in only seven hours to be precise! Man do you all now how to make a fan girl feel wanted!! I'm glad to present to you Chapter 2 of Enlightening Circumstances!

PS. I'm sorry I didn't write Scotty's accent in. I'm no good at the accent thing.

* * *

Spock had to admit, feelings or not, he was enjoying his return to the academy. Call it what you will, nostalgia, maybe, but something made him know that this was where he _belonged_. As he exited the shuttle alone (the Captain had refused to return with him), he straightened his uniform and briefly recalled his memory as to the quickest route to Simulation Training Lab 1, no use in wasting time before he attended to the task at hand.

"Security, Stop her!" Echoed throughout the mildly crowded shuttle bay, and soon after

"Go, Elisha, go!" Came from a young male voice, which logically belonged to a cadet that was nearby.

From amidst the crowd, Spock became aware of a young dark-haired girl running quickly in his direction. He quickly made to step aside in order to protect himself from harm, until he noticed that the girl had changed her stance with her arms into the air. She was going to do a somersault, and calculating the speed at which she was moving with the distance she had yet you cover and her height she would be completely upside down when she was--

Spock lurched toward her and grabbed her right ankle midair and held her in a handstand-like position solemnly. "Hey, what the hell, ass!?" she squawked at her sudden stop in movement. He had expected to hold her there easily until security arrived momentarily, but she, apparently, had other plans. She twisted her body quickly using her arms and pulled her ankle unceremoniously free from the Vulcan's strong grip. Spock was momentarily stunned. His Vulcan strength should have easily overpowered the petite cadet. He spun quickly and ran after her, easily sweeping her legs from underneath her and letting her fall quickly to the cement floor.

It was illogical for him to pursue her so, however some physical exertion was vital to ones mental well-being, releasing endorphins that keep one from hostile feelings.

"Commander Spock!" came an enthusiastic gasp from someone. The girl got up, glared at him with an angry huff, and went for another flip, moving faster than Spock had expected, and made for the shuttle he had just come off of. She ran inside and he followed.

"It is illogical that you've come in here, you now have nowhere to go." Spock analyzed, panting slightly.

"What the fuck do you even want? I don't even know you!" Came the biting reply.

"Commander Spock! Thank you, we can take Cadet Hake from here." Confirmed two burly, panting Cadets.

"And this is precisely why it was logical for me to detain you. You were being pursued and a request was given for you to be stopped so it is logical that stopping you was of utmost importance."

"Don't lecture me." She barked back, coming into the Vulcan's view. He sleek black hair was long and hung in pigtails behind either of her ears… her pointed ears.

"You are a Vulcan?"

"What's it to you?"

"Pardon me, Cadet, but you do not seem to possess any Vulcan culture traits." Spock asked, raising an eyebrow as he approached her closer.

"Screw you."

"I'll ask you to refrain from such foul language. It's unbefitting for a young cadet such as yourself."

"Fuck if I care." She swung at him, which Spock narrowly avoided. She ended up planting one on the nose of one of the security guards that had remained behind the Commander. Spock merely turned and grabbed the cook of her neck plainly, watching the Cadet drop to the floor. It was a conclusion he'd usually rather not come to, but once people started getting hurt by the young female he felt that it was a valid solution. He picked up the girl and easily hung her over his shoulder, proceeding out of the shuttle, security guards in tow.

"Commander, we appreciate your assistance." An instructor, Commander James, if Spock wasn't mistaken, confessed.

"May I ask why the Cadet was being pursued?"

"She's supposed to be confined to quarters, but seems to disagree with our discipline procedures. This isn't a new occurrence, that's for sure."

"This happens often?"

"Well, she's usually in trouble for insubordination, so, yes, yes it does."

"Interesting…" Spock assessed, and after a moment, "If you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to.."

"Of course, Commander, it was a pleasure to see you again." The Vulcan continued on his way to the Simulation Lab.

---

"The new simulation you created for us seems to constantly have the same ship as the victor." Spock was informed as he sat at the desk reviewing the programming he had created.

"The anomaly exists here." Spock pointed to the screen, "Someone has programmed the victorious ship to have a higher level of strength. A larger amount of damage can be endured before it's defeat. I will simply remove the problematic programming." He confirmed, "As I result I will raise the security on the program to prevent this situation's reoccurrence. Though I must recall that the last time the security I put on a program was broken was when Captain Kirk was a Cadet." Spock remembered his first impression of the blonde. The young man was rebellious and arrogant, cocky, even. Spock would never have imagined that he would willingly serve under Kirk as his First Officer one day. He was glad he had made that choice though. His older self had been right, they needed each other, and Spock was sure that his was true; he needed James Tiberius Kirk.

"The rest of the program looks sound. If any other problems should arise please contact me."

"Thank you, Commander."

"If you will excuse me there is a cadet that I wish to conference with." Spock admitted, standing with his usual perfect posture. "Computer could you please inform me of Cadet Elisha Hake's location and state?"

"Cadet Hake is in her quarters, room 236, the Cadet is currently in a meditative state."

"Fascinating." Perhaps she behaved more as a Vulcan than Spock had previously assessed. Meditation was most definitely a more common practice in Vulcan culture than it was in human culture, and it seemed logical to assume this meditation was because--

"If I may, Commander, why do _you_ have an interest in _Elisha Hake_? I mean, she's obnoxious, insubordinate, misbehaving, tr--"

"I am well aware of her disposition." Spock confirmed, leaving the room.

---

Elisha didn't hear the rhythmic knock on her door as she focused completely on the music she had playing. Her parents had said the academy was the discipline she needed, said that she would feel like she was on the same academic level as the other, but they were wrong. Her intelligence was pointlessly being wasted here. She slowly leaned forward and flipped herself upside down for the second time that day, her hair, now released from its ties, hung down and rested on the floor as she moved her legs into a full split. The music lowered. "You have a visitor." came the computerized voice.

"Let them in." Elisha growled, knowing full well that it could have been Commander James. She quickly did a backbend walkover (1) toward the door and turned to face her intruder. As the door opened she stretched her hands over her head and took a deep breath, eyes closed.

"Fascinating." Spock said, hands clasped behind his back, "You use physical exertion as a form of meditation."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, turning away, her tone wasn't as biting as it had been before. Practicing her gymnastics set her mood to a much more somber tone, though she still sounded slightly exasperated at the interruption.

"A logical syncretism, as physical exertion is a valid way of balancing chemicals in the brain that make one prone to negative outbursts."

"Don't try to fool me with your big words, Who are you?"

"Cadet, I did not think that they would. You are Vulcan and no doubt possess an inherent desire for knowledge coupled with a high intelligence that is common amongst all Vulcans."

"What is your obsession with me being Vulcan?!" the Cadet demanded as she tied her hair into a ponytail quickly and put on a t-shirt over her blue leotard and shorts.

"Are both of your parents Vulcan?"

"Why should I tell you? If Commander James sent you to tell me off I'm not listening"

"You've not yet attempted to try to make me leave yet you seem infuriated by my presence."

"Well I can't exactly _make_ you leave."

"A logical assumption, though it is incorrect to assume my reasons for being here. Please understand my intentions are not to reprimand you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Commander Spock, First Officer of the USS Enterprise under Captain James Kirk."

"You're an officer on the Enterprise?" She spun to face him in awe, her expression softened. This seemed to be a pleasing response to her question

"That is what I have told you. You specified that your birth parents are Vulcan. Were you raised on Vulcan?"

"Hell no. Never been off earth." And then Spock understood. In order for the female to comply to his questioning, he must first submit and answer her questions. "Why would the first officer of the Enterprise need to talk to me?"

"I take a logical interest in your heritage. You are prone to emotional outbursts, a trait that is distinctly refused by Vulcans, yet you have the appearance and admit to having at least a partial Vulcan biology. These facts seem to contradict themselves. May I ask of your cultural lineage?"

"My Vulcan parents are only my parents by blood. They abandoned me. They have no emotion and could not love me. My human parents adopted me as such. I have no doubt that you, Mr. Spock disagree with my statement seeing as you are Vulcan and no doubt were raised by Vulcans."

"On the contrary, my mother was a human, though you are correct in assuming I disagree with your analysis of your parents not being able to love you. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. It's unusual that your father married and got a human pregnant."

"True, this was not logical, my father admitted, although reluctantly, that he felt love for my mother. You are quite young for a cadet."

"I'm far more intellectual than my peers and applied to Starfleet when I got bored at my other school," she admitted, seating herself on her bed. "Please take a seat." Spock obliged and seated himself in a chair that she pulled away form her desk. The girl seemed to be easing to his presence. "Did you feel the same before you attended Starfleet?"

"I will admit that I did not, though your choice of the word feel is somewhat poor diction. I did not _think_ I was more intelligent than my peers, however, I was raised on Vulcan with other Vulcan students and this we all had the access and opportunity to obtain the same level of intelligence. Do you still 'feel' as if you are not on the same mental level of your peers now that you are at the academy?"

"Yes. I think it was mistake for me to attend here. My parents said it would give me the discipline I needed, they said I'd be on the same level, but I still feel like everything is holding me back," she stared at her lap. "Do you have a specific field of study, Commander?"

"I do indeed. Science, but anyone familiar with Vulcan intelligence could no doubt understand why. I was accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy but thought it logical to join Starfleet instead. May I ask the same of you?"

"Terran and Xenoanthropology." the teen confirmed, "Did you feel misplaced when you were a cadet?"

"I did not. I embraced the opportunity to learn from a different culture. I logically can assume that you understand the desire for being in a different culture. I find it interesting that you have chosen to make your focus Xenoanthropology because of your cultural lineage. You no doubt have studied Vulcan culture intimately."

"I did. And yes, I know _how_ to be a Vulcan as you imply, but… only technically. I was raised with emotion, and I know I possess the ability to conquer my emotions, but as hard as I try I can't…"

"You seem to be in somewhat of a dismay at this."

"I would rather be a Vulcan."

"Fascinating. You do not--" There was a chirp and Spock pulled out his communicator, "Commander Spock here."

"Spock!" Came the Captain's voice over the Officer's communicator

"Captain?" he replied quickly, sensing the urgency in Jim's voice.

"Uhura's having contractions, she's on her way to the station, get here now!" Spock stood, the chair sliding behind him,

"I must go, I apologize." he said, turning and evacuating the room.

* * *

(1) a backbend walkover is pretty much bending backward into a bridge then flipping your legs over your head. I can't do one, but it's a pretty basic skill for gymnasts.

Please Note that Elisha Hake is not going to exist as a Mary Sue. She's not dating anyone, but she is going to act as a catalyst for later events in the story.


	3. Two Arrival Circumstances

"**Gahhhhhhh!" Spock winced as Nyota shrieked once again. He was unaware of how loud a single woman could be, and combining that with the slight echo of the small medical room and his Vulcan sensitivity, he couldn't help but react. He looked to his captain who was sitting in the corner on a chair covering his ears and let Nyota attempt to cut off all of his copper-based blood circulation in his hand once again. This had been going on for **_**hours**_** now.**

"**Can't you just get it out of her faster?!" Jim begged from the other side of the room. Spock had insisted he be there, he could not have withstood the birth without his best friend present.**

"**God damnit, Jim I'm a physician not an obstetrician!" The comment seemed obsolete as he was clearly going to end up delivering this baby anytime now. Nurse chapel buzzed between him and Nyota, giving the both instructions,**

"**Breathe honey, breathe," Seemed to be the most frequent comment… for both of them.**

"**Well, I'm sorry, this is more of Lt. Uhura than I wanted to see!"**

"**Liar." Jim called form his corner, Spock raised an eyebrow at him but remained quiet as the female screamed again. This same tense atmosphere continued for another hour until Uhura was finally holding her baby, sniveling and smiling through her tears. **

**Spock had seated himself beside her, and McCoy had taken to sitting with Kirk, giving the two alone time with their baby. "What should we name her, Spock?"**

"**I have been thinking on that very subject recently. If you had no objections, I thought Skylar may be appropriate."**

"**Skylar…" she sighed, grinning, "It's perfect."**

"**I recommend that you rest now, Nyota, so that he baby may rest as well, you have both expended a large about of energy today." Spock advised, looking at the child. By Spock's calculations it was nearing 2:30 am station time, she would be asleep by now had the previous events not occurred.**

"**Yeah…" Uhura sighed, stroking the baby's cheek lightly, "I just wanna hold her for a little longer…" she smiled, yawning. Spock nodded, he understood that human women got very emotional and extremely attached when they gave birth. Regardless of her desire to remain awake and view her newborn, Uhura drifted off to sleep involuntarily.**

**Once he was sure Nyota was asleep, he carefully picked up the sleeping infant and sat, looking at her carefully. Skylar possessed mostly human features. Her hair was the same dark color that Spock and Nyota shared and her skin was undeniably pink, revealing the iron-based blood that ran through her tiny body. Tracing a finger over the girl's outer ear revealed that her ears were perfectly round and undeniably human.**

**But more than the obvious external features Spock noticed that he felt nothing for the small being in his hands. He did not feel love or caring, there was absolutely nothing. Spock looked at Nyota. This baby was not his; it never could be. This baby was **_**hers**_**. Yes, he cared for Nyota, but not in the way she wanted, and Spock could tell that she knew. She had been using him to satisfy her need for physical affection and he was using her to satisfy his biological Vulcan needs. This baby was merely the result of two people knowingly using each other. He could not love her. Spock stood and handed the baby to Nurse Chapel, then returned to his temporary quarters for the night.**

**He had not impregnated Nyota because of lust for her or logic. He knew that for sure, because she did not arouse him, and did not give him the sexual pleasure that he gave her. He was left only to his intimate thoughts and memories, and maybe a little imagination to enjoy himself with her, and thus this baby was illegitimate to him.**

**---**

**There was a knock on the door. "Spock?" it was the Captain, beckoning the meditating vulcan. Spock stood quietly and opened the door, **

"**Captain Kirk."**

"**You wanna go for a drink? Y'know, celebrate the baby's birth? You've been in here all day, a walk will do you some good."**

"**I suppose you are right, Captain." Spock nodded and joined his friend in the hall, the door closing behind him. Spock was pleased to have the Captain's company, and would not have chosen anyone other. The two proceeded to the bar in silence and seated themselves side by side, **

"**I'll have a romulan ale and give him a chocolate milk." Kirk said, pointing at the vulcan who looked somewhat displeased,**

"**Captain, I do not think that now is an appropriate time for me to become inebriated."**

"**We're not gonna get drunk. One drink wont' kill you, you need to relax." Their drinks were brought and Spock heeded his Captain's advice and drank in small sips.**

"**Do you think that I will be a poor father?"**

"**Don't know why you'd think that, Spock."**

"**I do not feel love for Skylar."**

"**Spock it's okay to have emotions, especially toward your own family."**

"**That is not what I mean, Jim. I feel nothing toward her. There are no emotions, repressed or otherwise."**

"**Spock, it's your **_**baby**_**. You can't do anything but love her."**

"**She is Nyota's baby, not mine. I can not love her. Nyota and I have a complicated relationship. I believe Nyota understands this."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**She uses me to satisfy her human need for physical attention and support. I use her to satisfy my biological needs. This baby was not intended to be a part of our relationship." he was silent for a moment, "A baby cannot be raised on a starship, Captain, and I will not resign my post. I cannot see an ideal course of action. Nyota will not take kindly to my refusal to leave the crew; I don't think she would choose to leave the crew either. The baby cannot simply be abandoned either, and Nyota cannot leave her baby, I know that."**

"**Why not ask your dad?"**

"**Ask my father what?"**

"**Ask him to take the baby and rise her on Vulcan II as a vulcan."**

"**I do not think that Nyota will be pleased with this notion, but it may very well be the best choice if she does not wish to leave the crew. Thank you, Jim, your advice has always lent itself to being followed more than anyone else's."**

"**No problem…" Spock's communicator chirped and he retrieved it from his pocket,**

"**Spock here."**

"**James here. Commander, Elisha Hake is missing and we thought you might know of her whereabouts since her roommate never saw her after you spoke with her last night."**

"**I cannot say that I do."**

"**Would you mind returning to the academy? I understand you're with your baby, but her parents are terrified for her well-being."**

"**It is logical that they worry. A young vulcan of her disposition could cause trouble. I'll be returning immediately."**

**---**

**Spock couldn't understand why he felt it was his responsibility to search for the girl. True, he had been the last to communicate with her, but that was no reason to leave his newborn child and Nyota to rush off to find her. Spock knew it was logical, because he had connected with the cadet, and she would likely be willing to return with him should he find her. The trip shouldn't take more than the rest of the day though, assuming she hadn't left the academy.**

**As Spock traversed the shuttle bay, he stopped. He thought he had heard something, shuffling, footsteps. He listened and was met with silence. Perhaps it was nothing, his ears deceiving him. Spock continued on for a moment but heard another noise. This time he was sure, because after he stopped he could hear it. Whoever was sneaking around wasn't very stealthy.**

"**I can hear you, there is no need to attempt to conceal yourself, I know you are there, whoever you are." No response, "You drag your heels when you walk. It is very noisy." Still no response. "If you refuse to show yourself then I will simply find you." **

**Spock turned toward the noise and approached, and as he did so heard more frantic shuffling. "I do not understand why you try to hide, I hold no hostile intent toward you." A clank and some other noises, whoever it was had crawled under the nearest shuttle and hit against it. The movements were more frantic, crawling across the metal floor. Spock exhaled, what could be called a vulcan sigh, and knelt, then laid with his chest on the floor, Searching under the shuttle, and finding himself face to face with Elisha Hake.**

"**I was not expecting to find you here, Cadet Hake." She glared at him, "Care to come out?" He offered. She said nothing, just glared longer. "Well, if you should require sustenance, I assume that you'll venture out to find it. I will simply wait." He said, moving to sit with his legs crossed while facing her. He pulled his communicator out of his pocket, "Commander James, I have found Cadet hake, she is safe and under my watch. I will return her to the academy soon."**

"**I don't want to go back."**

"**I do not think that that is a plausible option." Spock stated, "What would be the alternative?"**

"**I wanna go on the Enterprise with you."**

"**That is illogical, you have not yet finished at Starfleet Academy."**

"**I'm tired of it there. Everyone is so **_**feeble-minded**_**." **

"**You mean to say that they do not share the same level of intellectual ability that you do?"**

"**I feel like I'm on a whole other level than them. I should be teaching them this shit, not learning it."**

"**As before, I ask that you refrain from such vulgar colloquialisms."**

"**I'm hungry."**

"**It is understandable that you are. Even with your vulcan metabolism, you would hunger after being here for…" A quick calculation "Twenty hours, and assuming that you ate at evening meal at the academy, you have not eaten for nearly twenty four hours." He offered a hand to help her out from beneath the shuttle and she took it, letting Spock guide her out to stand. The touch was not one of a lover, but more of a sibling type feeling between the two Vulcans. "What would you like to eat?"**

"**Plomeek soup?"**

"**Fascinating, I find that plomeek soup is my favorite as well."**

**---**

"**So, you know Captain James Kirk?"**

"**Yes, I am his first officer."**

"**He must be so charming." She said dreamily,**

"**If, by charming, you mean that his aesthetic appeal and personality characteristics lend him the attraction of others then, yes, he is charming." Spock responded plainly as usual.**

"**Thanks, Spock!" The named man slapped Spock on the shoulder gently as he approached and took a seat with the two Vulcans. Spock may have had a slight greenish tint around his ears, but he would deny it if anyone asked. Elisha, on the other hand was practically glowing green and staring at the named Captain in shock and disbelief. "Who's the lovely lady?" Kirk offered, looking at the blushing cadet. Elisha quickly stared into her soup, avoiding the 'charming' captain's gaze.**

"**She is only eighteen years of age, captain."**

"**She's legal."**

"**Captain I do not believe it is appropriate to show romantic interest in a cadet. It is surely against Starfleet regulation." The two adults left the cadet unnoticed as she shyly blushed and ate slowly.**

"**And since when have I given a damn about regulations?"**

"**I don't believe you have, Captain." Spock surrendered his argument, "This is Cadet Elisha Hake. She had hidden away on the shuttle when I returned last night for Skylar's birth."**

"**Your little refugee, huh?"**

"**Captain, she does not belong to me." Kirk waved a dismissive hand,**

"**So, Elisha, what's your focus?" The cadet in question remained silent.**

"**Captain, I believe that she has become sheepish in your presence. Since you've arrived she seems to have become silent and is blushing fiercely. She speaks of you admirably and I believe, to use your earth term, she has a 'crush' on you."**

"**Do not!" Elisha Barked angrily, her face returning to her normal pale skin color in her anger.**

"**Feisty," remarked Kirk, smirking. She blushed again,**

"**Erm, C-Captain, my focus is Terran and Xenoanthropology."**

"**Cadet Hake, perhaps you'd be willing to go to the sick bay and check on how Lieutenant Uhura is doing and report back?" Kirk asked, as seductively as possible.**

"**I most certainly will, Captain." She muttered quietly before standing and leaving.**

"**Well?"**

"**Well, what, Captain?"**

"**Why is some teenage girl eating lunch with you?"**

"**As I have already informed you, Captain, Cadet Hake hid on the shuttle when I returned form Starfleet Academy, when she was found missing I found her in the sick bay and she admitted that she required sustenance."**

"**Why would she follow **_**you**_**?"**

"**Before I returned we had an intellectual discussion at the academy, I believe she followed me in my return because she felt that I was more worthy of her intellectual capabilities." Spock explained, still eating, "She expressed to me that she did not wish to remain at the academy, but wished to join me on the Enterprise."**

**---**

"**Good evening, Mr. Spock."**

"**Commander James." Spock acknowledged with a nod to the video screen before him. "I've arranged for Cadet Hake to stay on Starbase overnight, I think that she will be more receptive to returning tomorrow. In addition I believe that she is quite enjoying her first visit to a starbase. She's spent the evening playing 3D chess in the recreation lounge."**

"**Very well then., Commander. Listen, uh, I'm sorry for the trouble. She just gets our hands full, and you seem to have gotten your hands full too."**

"**It is not a problem, Commander. I find Cadet Hake to be a fascinating individual."**

"**Fascinating is not the word most would use."**

"**I feel it is an accurate description. She confessed today that she would rather join the Crew of the Enterprise than return to the academy, and I've noticed that she has a somewhat humorous attraction to the Captain."**

"**That's funny," James snorted, "Elisha Hake on the Crew of the Enterprise."**

"**I think that, should the situation present itself that she does join us, she would be an asset."**

"**How's that?"**

"**She is very intelligent and disciplined, but has nothing to focus that on, and therefore acts inappropriately to her superiors. Her anthropological skills would be well used and the Enterprise will be an occupation that would require her to use all of her intellectual capacities that she feels she is not using at the academy." Spock analyzed. He realized that this was, indeed, an optimal situation for the young girl, though he hadn't realized before.**

"**If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted her to come."**

"**I do not see your reasoning for this assumption."**

"**Well, you have an interest in her, a personal interest, and you can tell she'd be an asset to the crew, and you think she would be benefited form joining the crew."**

"**Perhaps you are right. Maybe the Cadet's desires are not unreasonable."**

**James laughs, "Well, if Kirk will take her, he's welcome to her, I'm sure of that."**

**---**

**Spock moved his rook to the third tier then looked at the Captain inquisitively, "Your move, Captain." He offered, as his opponent studied the board carefully. Spock had returned to the recreational lounge to play chess with Elisha, but found the Captain playing quietly against the computer and no Cadet to be found, so he offered himself to his usual opponent. He did not find the change of opponents at all displeasing. "Captain?" Spock asked as his commanding officer thought,**

"**Spock?"**

"**I was thinking about Cadet Hake today, and perhaps having her aboard the Enterprise is a logical course of action."**

"**No."**

"**You have not even considered the idea, Captain."**

"**I don't need some crushing little girl on my ship causing trouble."**

"**You know nothing of her abilities."**

"**Enlighten me, Spock, on how you met her."**

"**She was attempting to evade her instructors when they attempted to confine her to quarters. I deterred her for them."**

"**Confined to Quarters? Why?" Kirk asked critically.**

"**Insubordination." Spock said quietly. He could tell eh was not helping to present his view.**

"**And you want me to bring an **_**insubordinate**_** little girl on my ship."**

"**Captain, she is insubordinate simply because she lacks a disciplined environment that is more inclined to those with her intellectual capacity. All of her instructors can attest to her stunning ability to learn and high achievements in anthropology. Check."**

"**I don't see a point, Spock."**

"**A Xenoanthropologist would be beneficial to our diplomatic missions, and being aboard the Enterprise will be an environment that will allow her to excel in ways that she cannot at the academy."**

"**Why do you want her aboard so much?" Kirk injected. Spock thought for a moment,**

"**I suppose that she looks to me as a mentor because of the way she followed me to the Starbase. And I will admit that I personally find her cultural background interesting. I will have you checkmated after my next move."**

"**I cant have that kind of disruption to my ship. We have enough problems as it is, in case you haven't noticed."**

"**I must assure you Captain, that if the Cadet is aboard, she will most certainly not cause problems."**

"**You gonna make sure of that, Spock?"**

"**What do you mean, Captain?"**

"**I mean, if you want her aboard, you're in charge of her."**

"**I can assure you captain, that she will not cause trouble, and that is an illogical move." Spock advised before Kirk placed his bishop, "I will checkmate you I your next turn."**

"**Well, oh grand master," Kirk rolled his eyes, "What do you suggest?" Spock took the opportunity to reach over and guide Kirk's hovering hand and hold it within his own slightly larger palm. His though process disrupted as their hands connected. The captain hadn't noticed, but Spock could feel blood rush to his face and excitement twist in the pit of his stomach as his heart beat faster. The similar touch he had shared with Elisha Hake hadn't evoked thins kind of reaction in him.**

**He shook his head to ignore the odd and illogical symptoms and guided the Captain's hand to the second tier, "You have now placed me in checkmate."**

**---**

**The next morning Spock stood at his Captain's side before the long-haired cadet. Spock remained displaying his usual inquisitive expression, and the captain looked hesitant as he handed the girl her insignia, "Welcome to the crew of the Enterprise".**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. This chapter was mainly filling in details for later stuff so it was kinda boring to write. :P**

**Please R&R**

**PS: I feel I must restate that Elisha is not Mary-Sue. She will not be dating any important characters or anything of the like. She is merely a catalyst for later events.**

**Also, looks like there's two chapters left here, from what I've calculated.**


	4. A Secretive Circumstance

Elisha giggled as she was carried on her father's back to the hangar that led to the Enterprise as Spock followed. Mr. Hake let his daughter down, "I guess I gotta say bye now to my little Starfleet cadet."

"Daddy…" She rolled her eyes, "I'm not so little anymore. I'm eighteen. And I'm on the Crew of the Enterprise!"

"Never to old to be my little girl." He smiled as Mrs. Hake joined him after hugging her daughter,

"Be safe now sweetie." Elisha's mother was sniffling, holding a tissue crumpled in her hand. Why her mother was crying was something Spock could not understand but remembered his mother doing the same when he left Vulcan for Starfleet Academy.

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine, besides, Spock's gonna take care of me."

"Well, thank god for that." Her father gratefully, looking at the half-vulcan who simply raised an eyebrow in return. "After all, he is Sarek's son." For this comment, Spock was left in the dark as to the importance of his lineage. He would remember to ask the cadet later.

"Captain Kirk to all hands, prepare to depart form Starbase."

"Cadet, it is time to depart."

"Bye, sweetie. Make sure to call home once in a while. Make sure to let us know then you're on shore leave nearby and brush your teeth and wear clean clothes. Don't give Mr. Spock too much trouble and make sure not to stress your arms, and--"

"Mari, dear, she'll be fine." Mr. Hake consoled his wife

"Mom, I really will be okay. I call you, I promise, every chance I get."

"Alright, bye sweetie!" he mother offered a new stream of tears as Spock escorted the Cadet away from her parents.

---

"Spock, how could you even suggest I give up your child?!"

"A starship is an illogical place to raise a child."

"A newborn doesn't need logic! It needs the love and care of it's parents!"

"Nyota, I understand your attachment to your baby, but I refuse to give up my post. If you wish to give up your post, I will not stop you but I am adamant that the child not be raised aboard the enterprise!"

"What is wrong with you!? Do you not even love our baby?!"

"Your question is rhetorical and therefore does not require a response. I suggest that you do not raise your voice in order not to attract unwanted attention from other crew members." The conversation in Uhura's quarters had gone on for some time now, and repeated the same argument many times over. Spock's patience was wearing thin, regardless of his calm exterior. "In regard to your assessment that a child needs love in contrast to logic, I disagree. Yes, a child needs love, but logic is also important. Skylar should be raised on Vulcan II with my father."

"I'm not giving up my baby."

"Have it your way then." Spock said simply, turning and leaving in order to avoid the impending confrontation. S he stalked the corridor toward his quarter's he heard a very angry sounding captain,

"Mr. Spock to the bridge."

---

"And so, Pavel, I simply--" Elisha was interrupted as she leaned over the ensign's shoulder seductively.

"You called, captain?"

"I told you to keep her under control." Kirk said, matter-of-factly pointing at Elisha as she flirted with the navigator.

"Cadet Hake." Spock stated sternly, "If you'll come with me." Spock offered plainly though he seethed beneath his visage.

"I don't wanna. Me and Pavel are talking." The navigator shook his head behind the assertive female, looking uncomfortable. He obviously was not accustomed to that much attention from a female.

"I must insist, _Elisha_, that you come with me immediately."

"_Make me_." She challenged, hands on her hips. By now, the whole bridge was focused on the two vulcans.

"Cadet, please do not drive me to use force to remove you from the bridge." Spock warned firmly, raising an eyebrow. Elisha raised and eyebrow in return and turned back to her ensign 'friend'. She leaned back ove rhis shoulder and continued their conversation. Spock set his jaw and walked over, stnadin behind her unnoticed, then grabbed her shoulder gently and pulled her to stand. She spun quickly to face him, jerking her shoulder out of his grip.

"Spock."

"Elisha." There was no more conversation after Spock pinched her at the crook of her neck, catching her before she collapsed to the deck completely and lifting her bridal style. He then proceeded unceremoniously to the turbo lift, disappearing behind the automatic doors.

"Back to your work." Kirk snapped, causing the bridge to flurry for a moment as the crew attempted to look busy.

---

Spock laid the unconscious cadet on his bed and sat at his desk, watching the unconscious body. His reaction to the cadet's insolence was illogical. He should not have resorted to leaving her unconscious when he simply could Have used strength to force her to leave. But that was not the more important matter at hand. It was illogical that Nyota didn't agree with him. She had only disagreed because of pure emotion. The situation cased Spock to remember a point in early Terran history. During the Second World War and the Holocaust in Germany, Nazi concentration caps would simply kill mothers with their 'useless' children because the mothers would be emotionally worthless after the loss of their children. Perhaps Nyota was--

"What're you thinking?" Elisha had moved to a standing position and had apparently neatened his bed because it looked pristine regardless of the body formerly residing in it.

"It is a personal matter." He stated as he watched Elisha inspect a shelf of possessions he had from before he was in Starfleet-- all he had left of his life on Vulcan before it was destroyed. "Please do not rifle through my personal belongings."

"Chill, I'm not gonna mess them up."

"Sit down." Spock commanded, standing and motioning to the chair.

"Don't wanna." Elisha said, playfully looking over her shoulder. Spock wasted no time grabbing her by the shoulders and making her sit.

"Do not try to defy me. I can have you returned to the academy at my word." Spock warned. Elisha looked at him quietly. "Do you wish to return?"

She looked irritated, but resigned, "No, Commander."

"Do you think that it is acceptable to simply invade the bridge and distract the ship's navigator?"

"I was having fun."

"Ensign Chekov and the Captain obviously were not, and you distracted many of the bridge officers from their duty. Had there been an immediate emergency--"

"Why do you have a stick up your ass all the time?" Spock turned on heel and approached Elisha quickly and hovered over her menacingly,

"Cadet it is not acceptable to disrupt the bridge at any point in time. You are only a cadet and have no reason to be aboard the bridge at any time. I can see I have made a mistake as you are clearly either uneducated in Starfleet Regulations or simply choose to ignore them. I will contact the academy immediately."

"No! Spock, please don't!" Elisha pleaded, grabbing the other Vulcan's had as he proceeded to the intercom. Spock's anger appeared to her immediately and she quickly let go. "I… I didn't realize I angered you so much. If I am too much trouble, I will go home."

"It is not you that angers me, cadet." Elisha remained silent, looking up at the male. "As I have stated, it is a personal matter."

The intercom beeped and Spock approached it, "Spock here."

"We're in orbit of Vulcan II, Mr. Spock, I'll be waiting in the transporter room when you and Lt. Uhura are ready. Kirk out."

"We're at Vulcan II?"

"Yes, that is what I've been informed, and it _was_ our intended destination. Lt. Uhura and I have come to Speak with my father and introduce the baby to him. Though extended family does not hold as vital of an importance to Vulcans, Nyota felit it was important so I though I should indulge her."

"Can I come?"

"No, you may not."

"Aww, why not, Spock?"

"Because it is a personal visit and will not be long."

"But I've never been to Vulcan OR Vulcan II!"

"The answer is no." Spock said, leaving the room. Elisha quickly followed,

"Please? I won't get in the way!"

"There is no logical need for you to transport down to Vulcan II. You will stay on the Enterprise and out of trouble, understand?"

"I can stay on the Enterprise, but I can't guarantee there won't be trouble. In fact, I can almost guarantee there _will_ be." Spock stopped at her threat.

"Fine, but you will stay out of the way and within my sight at all times."

---

"I think you're right, Spock." Uhura said, facing the taller vulcan in the transporter room while Elisha entertained herself with talking to Scotty about how EXACTLY the transporter worked, listening with fascination.

"In what respect, Nyota?"

"Your father should take Skylar, at least until she's old enough to go without constant watching."

"Are you sure? I understand that it was an inappropriate request to ask you to give up your child. I was reminded of German Nazis from Terran history. You know, they--"

"I'm sure, Spock." She cut him off, "I was being selfish. We should be thinking of what's right for the baby. I think I was forgetting that there's another life involved here, not just mine and yours."

"I acknowledge that your decision must have been a difficult one."

"It is, but I can't afford to be selfish. She could get hurt, or sick, or any number of things. A starship is a poor environment, so we will leave her with Sarek, for her sake."

"You have made a logical decision, Nyota."

"Ready to beam down, captain." Soctty said, pushing a few squitches. Kirk, Uhura holding the Baby, Spock, and Elisha moved to the transporter pad.

"Energize." Uhura confirmed.

---

"Spock, it is good to see you, my son."

"Thank you father, my gratitude is toward the captain for organizing this visit."

"Then I give you my gratitude as well, Captain Kirk."

"Not a problem!" Kirk smiled, giving a thumbs-up.

"Father, this is my daughter." Spock said, taking the baby from Nyota's arms and offering her to Sarek, "We have named he Skylar."

"She is a handsome child. I offer my congratulations to both of you." he said, looking at the infant critically.

"Father, Nyota nad I have a request to ask of you."

"What do you require?"

"We would like to ask you to take charge of Skylar, and raise her here on Vulcan II. We feel this is a logical decision for the well being of the baby." there was a long moment of silence as the elder vulcan peered down at his grandchild discerningly,

"I will. Your child will be safe here."

"Father, I do not believe I can full express the abundance of gratitude that I feel toward you."

"You are welcome Spock." There was a moment. A definite moment that Kirk, Elisha, and Uhura knew was just for the two speaking vulcans, so they remained in silence as the two peered at the infant in a way that could only be described as satisfaction.

---

The four had spent the night on Vulcan II at Sarek's home. When the sun rose, Spock and Sarek were already seated at the dining table in silence, both reading whe Kirk ambled in, "Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"She's missing." Spock raised an eyebrow,

"Cadet Hake." Spock stood immediately and proceeded to the room that he had told Elisha to remain in when she was not with him, leaving Sarek and Kirk alone. "Ambassador, congrats on all of your progress on Vulcan II, you've done a lot and it hasn't gone unnoticed."

"Did you say that the young Vulcan was Cadet Hake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"May I inquire as to why you have a cadet aboard the enterprise?"

"Spock insisted she come. He met her while we were on shore leave and he dtopped by the academy."

"Do you know Cadet Hake's first Name?"

"Elisha, I think."

"Interesting. I would be interested in speaking with her." Sarek said, following the Direction in which Spock had gone.

---

"You cannot just leave as you see fit. It is illogical and moreover dangerous on a planet to which you have not been. You could have been hurt." Spock reasoned as the wind blew around him and Elisha, who sat on a rock before him, holding some alien mammal native to the planet, petting it gently as it sat in her lap.

"But I wasn't hurt. I'm just fine."

"You did not know if that animal was hostile before you approached it, it could have injured you."

"But it didn't." Elisha said, smiling down at the green furred creature in her arms, stroking it more.

"I do not understand why you are unable to follow my commands."

"It is her nature, Spock."

"Father…"

"Spock, it is nothing against you, she simply does not follow vulcan principles of respect and discipline because she was not raised as a vulcan."

"That is no reason to intentionally disobey a senior officer and Starfleet regulations." saked did not respond, but instead turned to the girl,

"Elisha Hake. You have grown exponentially since I saw you last."

"Ambassador Sarek. Indeed, it's been years." She said quietly.

"Your parents have told me of your innate talent for gymnastics."

"I think I'm good, yeah."

"I'll admit that I would not have expected you to participate in such a straining activity, due to the weakness in your arms."

"I won't let a few broken bones stop me." Spock was left out and did not understand how the other two vulcans knew each other. As Spock was about to inquire, Kirk, Nyota, and the baby had joined them outside.

"Spock, Cadet, sorry to cut our visit short but Starfleet command just gave us a mission that needs us immediately." Kirk said, shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun. Uhura was already in tears, Spock approached her and embraced her and the baby stiffly: his attempt at a comforting gesture, and Nyota seemed to appreciate it.

Goodbyes were said, and an infant was handed off in silence.

---

Elisha _knew_ she was being watched by other men working out around her. She could tell by the tense atmosphere in the room that she was distracting them. She had come to work out here because her quarters were much more cramped than her ones at the academy, and this was the only place there was room for her to move very much. The gym hadn't provided her with the meditation she was seeking, but the attention was an acceptable distraction.

She stretched and went for another flip, extending her muscular legs intentionally as she did so. Once she was standing on level ground she stretched her arms above her head and took a deep breath, then seated herself and spread her lags far apart, stretching down between them.

"You are skilled at cultivating attention as well as gymnastics, I see."

"Mr. Spock, you will never understand the amazing blessing of having a female body." Elisha replied, reaching toward the ceiling again then stretching to her left leg.

"Fortunately so.." He spoke, "I do not wish to."

"Suit yourself." Elisha said, standing, "What can I do for you, Commander? I've been staying out of trouble today." her tone had become impatient.

"I did not come here to seek your company. I merely came to achieve healthy physical exertion which will benefit my well-being." Spock informed the teen, "it has been nearly two weeks since I have exercised."

"Afraid of getting fat?"

"I can assure you, cadet, that I maintain a strong height to weight ratio, and I actually should weigh more according to Dr. McCoy's assessment. I do not believe, however, that he is accustomed to vulcan physiology. If muscles lay dormant for extended periods of time they weaken."

"Would you like to spar with me, then?" She offered, grinning mischievously.

"It is illogical that you request to spar with me. I am much larger than you and can easily overcome you with sheer force. Not to mention that I am male and therefore am naturally more powerful than you."

"So you're saying you won't fight me because I'm a girl?" Elisha crossed her arms and jutted her hip out, slouching in a sassy way.

"Put simply, yes." Spock replied, and Elisha could have sworn he _smirked_.

"Oh, I could _so_ kick your ass."

"Very well then, if that is how you feel I shall oblige you."

"That was easier than I thought." Elisha raised an eyebrow.

"I choose to avoid a needlessly long conversation that will waste time only to end up sparring with you and subsequently defeating you anyway."

"Awful smug, aren't you?"

"Smug would mean that I am conveying emotion."

"And?"

"I am not. I am merely stating that the chanced of your defeat are 96.4 percent."

"And 98 percent of statistics are made up."

"Shall we commence so that I may continue with my workout?" Elisha rolled her eyes.

"Ground rules?"

"The term is illogical since we are not on a 'ground'."

"Fine." Elisha sighed, "_Deck_ rules?"

"We stop should any vital injuries occur.. No blows to the head, and no blows to the genetailia." Spock assessed.

"And we're not in a bar, no biting, hair pulling, scratching, etcetera."

"I concur."

"First to surrender is declared the loser?"

"Agreed."

Elisha was the first to move, her leg swinging around and catching an unaware Spock in the side, he groaned.

"You hit hard."

"Ain't even gotten started yet." The cadet smirked, Spock's fist came in a collision course toward her head and she ducked quickly. She took her position on the floor as access to do a forward roll and knock Spock's legs from beneath him once she got to his side. He fell onto his back with a grunt, then stood quickly.

"I had previously underestimated your agility."

"Boo hoo, wanna surrender yet?" Elisha offered defiantly and she made to puch Spock, which he dodged and grabbed her wrist, using it to spin her so her back was to him while he held her in place.

"I did not say that it hindered me in defeating you." he spoke, rotating the female once again and punching her and causing her to stumble.

"Ouch." Elisha mused, raising an eyebrow, but charging at the vulcan, tackling him and sending them both to the floor. Spock's head collided with the wall. He peered down at Elisha, who was, essentially…. Hugging him around the chest. That is, she was before she stood and offered a hand to help Spock to stand as well. One he was standing he swung to hit Elisha again but she blocked his swing with her left forearm, and that hurt. She stumbled backward and grabbed her arm carefully. Her face was scrunched in pain,

"Are you hurt?"

"Uh… um, no. No I'm fine." Elisha said, shaking her arm gently before letting it hang loose at her side, "It's probably gonna be bruised, but it's okay." She forced a genuine-looking smile. Spock panted slightly, and was sweating, He glanced over as he heard the door open and Kirk entered the room.

"Captain." Spock greeted, but Kirk waved him away and crossed his arms.

"Watch out." He said calmly just before Elisha's foot collided with Spock's chin. The older raised an eyebrow at the younger vulcan. Elisha was giggling slightly, and in her brief loss of composure Spock had grabbed her by her arm and flung her against the wall. Elisha screamed as she hit the wall, and remained in a heap on the floor.

Spock approached her good-heartedly before he heard her ragged breaths and noticed her whole body was heaving. "Cadet?" She looked at him, sobbing uncontrollably. Spock reached for the teen, but she winced away, going her best to move way from him. Kirk moved to his officer's side and knelt by the teen,

"Elisha, are you okay?"

"Please don't let him hurt me…" Elisha begged, grabbing the Captain and clinging to him tightly. Kirk stiffened and embraced her in return, looking at Spock as if he had just killed the cadet's puppy. Kirk picked her up and carried her quietly to the medical bay.

---

The monitor above the medical bed Elisha laid on beeped rhythmically. When Kirk had brought the vulcan in she was panicking, so McCoy thought sedating her would be the best idea. She now lay motionless as McCoy noted her vitals on a PADD. He wasn't extremely concerned; after all, she had merely suffered from a panic attack an a broken arm which he had set promptly after she had blacked out, so there was no reason to worry about her health other than whether or not the arm would heal well.

McCoy looked up as the ship's other vulcan entered, quietly approaching the teen's resting place. "Heard this is because of you." McCoy noted nonchalantly.

"I did not intentionally hurt Cadet Hake. She had insisted I did not hurt her arm, though I apparently did."

"She came in here terrified you were going to attack her."

"I can assure you I had no such pretenses."

"I don't want you in here when she wakes up." McCoy stared the Vulcan down and received a stoic stare back.

"She is my charge and I will be here to assess her health when she comes to."

"And I'm her physician in charge and I'm telling you that I don't want her having another panic attack when she wakes up because she's a fucking strong kid. Do you want me to ask the Captain?" Bones threatened. Spock knew full well the Captain Kirk was already suspicious of what Spock had done to the teen. Spock said nothing, "I want you out of here in fifteen minutes." Bones concluded as he returned to his office, closing the door behind him.

Spock looked around and saw no other occupants of the medical bay, and knew McCoy could not see him from his office. Spock approached the right side of the girl and aligned his fingers with the nerve points on her face.

_Piercing dark eyes loomed above, the intensity of their gaze only adding to the absolute terror that prevailed. An arm came down and struck hard across the face, knocking the frail body to the floor. A pounding headache gave way to a jolting pain in the arm that had caught the smaller body when it tumbled to the ground; a broken arm. Shock. Fear. Pain. A woman cried across the room, behind the male oppressor that loomed above in the dim light. His hand came down and easily lifted the smaller form by the unbroken arm and tossed it against the wall like a doll. The child screams at the impact before hitting the ground once again, falling on the already injured arm with an even more intense pain from the broken bone. No, not that one… the other one hurt now, it must be broken as well, likely from the force of the vulcan grip that had grabbed it. The child sniveled uncontrollably, regardless of it's desire to stay quiet. The abuser's arm raised again with intent to strike, then "Suran." was stated firmly from somewhere unseen. He turned quickly and dropped his arm and another male came into view, it was Sarek. The child's vision had gone black at the edges and was gradually darkening. Sarek's warm arms wrapped around the child and lifted it off the ground._

The mind meld ended abruptly by it's initiator. "I do apologize." Spock said, looking away from the passed out Vulcan, he could not face her, he suddenly understood so much about the cadet.

"I'm sorry, Spock." Elisha spoke tentatively, holding herself up on her elbows, startling the older Vulcan who had misinterpreted her state of consciousness.

"You were scared."

"Yes."

* * *

Whew! That was a long one! About twice as long as usual! But, please R&R! I think there's gonna be one or two more chapters at this point, so please tell me what you think!


	5. A Misunderstood Circumstance

Spock paused in the corridor outside Cadet Hake's door. For a moment, he though it would be illogical to disturb the young vulcan who was clearly frightened by him, but he had no choice as she was his charge as designated by the Captain. Before he could alert the room's occupant of his presence, the door opened; Cadet Hake must have been about to leave.

"Spock…" She said softly, not looking at the older. "I'm on my way to see Mr. Sulu, so if you'll let me pass…"

"I would like to consult you about an important matter if it will not inconvenience you terribly."

Elisha sighed and motioned for Spock to enter her quarters, following him inside and slouching down in a chair, Spock remained standing. "Cadet, I fully understand that my actions were an invasion of privacy. However, you must understand that I performed the meld because I was concerned for your well being."

"I understand, Spock."

"If you understand that, then there must be other reasons for you to have been avoiding me for the past days."

"I lied to you."

"I am aware."

"You're not upset."

"I am… disappointed in you." Spock said then paused, "Cadet, I must ask why you thought it was logical to deceive me."

"I don't tell people that because they treat me differently after they know. They pity me and I don't want pity."

"Understandable. You are free to decline answering, but I'd also like to ask why your Vulcan parents mistreated you so."

"Because I refused to control my emotions."

---

"We're now in orbit of Valeryan; landing party to the transporter room. Kirk Out." Kirk said, standing and removing himself from the bridge, Spock and Elisha in tow. Spock had stationed Elisha at his side at the science station to keep her supervised, not to mention she was very useful when he needed help. It was Kirk's idea that she join the landing party, surprisingly. But Kirk reasoned that having an Anthropologist would be useful in the diplomatic mission they had been sent on.

"Spock?" Elisha asked quietly from behind the older Vulcan.

"Yes, Cadet?" He asked, continuing toward the transporter room.

"If I don't do well once we beam down, will the captain send me back to the academy?"

"That is an illogical conclusion."

"Well when he was a cadet on the Enterprise he saved everyone's lives including Admiral Pike's."

"The Captain understands that he was a special circumstance. Yes, the two of you are similar, but I can assure you that if he feels that it is inadequate of you to not behave as impressively as he did then I will appeal to him personally on your behalf. Not to mention I have… faith in the captain. I trust him more than any other crew member on the ship."

"Spock?"

"Cadet Hake?"

"Thanks. I appreciate the way you feel about me."

"I do not 'feel' any way toward you." the science officer said as he and Elisha joined Ensign Lucas, Ensign Garrett, and the Captain on the transporter pad.

"I could tell Spock, when we melded." She confirmed.

"I can assure you that I do not know what you are speaking of."

"Energize." Kirk announced.

---------

Kirk looked around the wooded area the five had beamed down to. Scotty had said that they were beaming down to just in front of the building where the leaders of the civilization congregated, but there was no civilization to be seen. The landing party spread out gradually, looking for signs of intelligent life, then a yell was heard as Ensign Garrett collapsed onto the brush. Everyone else immediately rushed over, crouching around his body while Elisha stood with them.

(A note here: Spock, Kirk, and the other ensign are crouching, Elisha is standing. Spock is on Garret's left shoulder, Kirk on his right, Lucas on his left hip, and Elisha standing at his right hip.)

"He's dead, Captain." Spock confirmed after checking the Ensign's vital signs Kirk reached for the sticklike arrow in the ensigns chest and pulled it out sharply. "Looks primitive." Spock assessed as Kirk handed it to him.

"Scotty, beam us up, we've got a dead crewmember." Kirk spoke into his communicator as he motioned for the other Ensign to lift the other's body.

As the four concentrated on the dead crewmember, they failed to notice the presence of another humanoid. Their presence was made known, however, when a similar looking dart was shoved in Elisha's arm and she screamed, collapsing into the hands of the native.

"Elisha!" Spock yelled, dropping the first dart and making to grab the girl's limp body. Before he could reach her however, another dart was trust into Spock's chest, causing him to collapse as well. Kirk grabbed the discarded dart as He and the two ensigns were beamed up, leaving the two unconscious Vulcans behind.

-------------

"Damnit Jim, you just left them there?!" Bones yelled as he took a sample off the tip of the dart to examine.

"We could have been taken too! We had one dead crewmember and Scotty was already beaming us up, were we supposed to bring the Natives with us?!"

"Jesus Jim, they could be dead just like him!"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so?!"

"Well if they killed them too, why did they take them and not Garrett? And, the darts they had shoved in 'em looked different. Listen, Bones, you know me. You know if I had a choice then I never would have left Spock there."

"It's poison." Bones said, looking at the Captain, "On this one at least, but If I don't have the others I won't know."

"Then we assume they're alive."

---------------

Spock came to first, sitting up from his place on the hard ground beneath them. His chest hurt, and he lifted his shirt to see a large pinkish-red bruise around the puncture wound which was much larger than he had expected. He pulled the hem of his blue shirt back down to his waist and attempted to stand, ignoring the dull ache in his chest that radiated from the wound. He found he was so weak that he could not stand without support, the wall being readily available.

Spock scanned the room quickly, his eye falling on Elisha's limp body. With the aide of the wall he slowly ambled over to the younger, allowing himself to sit on the floor, which he assumed was made of some sort of cement. He was panting when he slouched at the younger vulcan's side. "Eli…" He spoke as he pushed the girl's shoulder and she didn't respond. He scooted close to kneel at her side and roll her onto her back, lifting her shirt up and maneuvering her right arm out of the long sleeve. He inspected her wound that looked very similar to his own, but hers wrapped around her upper arm and covered part of her shoulder as well.

The two of them had received the same injection, therefore it was logical that she was out as long as or longer than he was because she had a smaller body, and therefore less mass. Spock checked Elisha's pulse and found that though barely, it was still there, and it seemed it would be some time until she woke.

Spock surveyed his surroundings as his charge remained unconscious. Stone walls and a stone floor were most of the makeup of the 12'x12' cubical room. There were no windows, and only one door that had bars over it. In Spock's weakened state there was no way he could have made it through that door, even if it had been free access, at least not at the present time. Aside form the presence of the two vulcans, there were two long cushioned mats, no doubt to serve as cots, and not very appealing ones at that. There was also a wooden table that was supporting itself on three and a half legs, the other half supplemented by a boulder holding it up and two other boulders next to the table as 'chairs'.

Spock assessed that the proper adjective for their treatment would be to call it primitive. This 'civilization' obviously had hardly any technology. He stood again, having decided it would be more comfortable to be seated on the cot, and noticed that there had been food set out on the table for he and Elisha. There wasn't much, something that resembled bread, some leafy greens, and what looked like a piece of meat with a cup of water.

It was logical to eat in order to gain physical and mental strength, so he attempted to traverse the room to the table. He passed out again halfway across the room.

--------

"I don't have a reading on either of them, Captain." Spoke Uhura, shaking her head. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't really worried about Spock. It was unusual for him to get hurt, much less kidnapped. And that kid. If it wasn't for her this wouldn't have happened in the first place. She had known from the moment Spock asked her to come aboard she was going to be a problem. Uhura could tell Spock admired her for showing her emotions so blatantly; she was a bad influence. Uhura noticed how Spock maybe just _smiled_ once in a while when the Captain said something particularly amusing. She noticed the upturn of his mood when Alpha shift ended and he and the captain proceeded to their nightly chess game together. She could hear the panicked tone in Spock's voice when the captain had to be rushed to the med bay on their last mission. She noticed… she noticed… it was the captain…

-----

Elisa awoke, groaning and confused about her shirt being half removed. She looked around blearily, feeling like she was stuck in an uncomfortable haze. The blue-shirted figure laying in the floor about four feet away was assumed to be Spock, because she couldn't recall socializing with any other science officers in the recent past. IN fact, she couldn't even remember falling asleep wherever she was. She could remember talking with Spock before beaming down, then one of the Ensigns getting hurt, then… nothing.

"Spock." Elisha rasped, her mouth oddly dry. She dragged herself across the dusty floor, dirtying her uniform because of her lack of energy. She pushed against the other Vulcan roughly, swallowing and clearing her throat. "Spock." She commanded louder, hoping to rise him. It worked and the older vulcan shifted from his curled up position on the floor to sit up and wipe a hand down his face, rubbing his eyes.

"I am more incapacitated that I had previously thought." he assessed to himself.

"You too?" Elisha asked. She was panting from having dragged herself the short distance between them. Spock scooted across the floor slowly, finally reaching the table.

"There is nourishment. It may be low quality but should serve to encourage our bodies to regain strength." He assessed, grabbing the two pieces of wood that served as plates, setting one before himself and reaching to sit one as close to Elisha as he could manage without moving, and then doing the same with the cups of water.

"What happened to your arm?" Elisha asked, motioning to the outside of his left shoulder, where his shirt had blotches of olive.

"I must have injured it when I collapsed. I had previously came to before you and attempted to reach the table." He informed her, easily devouring the greens, though reluctant to eat without any utensils. Elisha reached for her own food and drank about half the glass of water, saving the rest. She ate her bread and greens, leaving the meat sitting on the plate.

"Spock, are you going to eat the meat?"

"It is a sufficient source of protein."

"I know you're a vegetarian too."

"I am, but there is hardly option here, it seems, with the small amount of nourishment that has been provided. It is only logical to take what is given and value it." Elisha listened to him and obediently ate the brownish lump (at least it was cooked) carefully but distastefully.

"I feel so weak."

"Myself as well, Cadet. Our circumstances are unfortunate. In this stone room there will be no possible way for the Enterprise to get a signal on either of our persons. IN addition, the landing party would have no idea as to where we have been taken, as they were being beamed up promptly as you, and as a result I, were attacked. Regardless of that, I think that resting would be a wise decision, as we have no idea what events could occur and it will enable us to gain strength. Strength so that we may be able to escape, or should circumstances turn for the worse, defend ourselves." Spock analyzed, downing the last of the meat and chasing it with water.

Elisha merely stared him down for a moment, gathering what he said with a blank expression on her face. "… Right, sleep. Got it." she said, managing to stand to move across the room. By the time she was standing she stopped, using the table for support and then managed to move across the room. Spock managed to follow suit, taking the unoccupied mattress. "Spock?" Elisha asked. There was about of foot of space between the mattresses, Elisha had collapsed with her side to Spock and the wall, while Spock laid flat on his back.

"Elisha?"

"What if they don't find us?"

"The Captain will find us."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"He will." Spock stated definitely.

--------

"Uhura!" Kirk spun in his chair. "Hail the Aesir head council."

"Yes sir." She said quietly as the Captain shook her out of her thoughts. He turned away form her and stood, facing the view screen. "I've got them now, Kirk."

"I need you here to translate." he said, motioning her over to his side. The Aesir of Valeryan were one of few planets that hand not accepted stnadard into their language and still spoke in their native tongue.

"Hello, I'm Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. This is Lieutenant Uhura, she will translate."

"Hallo , Jeg er Anfører James Kirk i den USS Enerprise. Jeg er Lieutenant Uhura, jeg oversætte." Uhura spoke slowly but fluently. (for purposes of length I'm going to skip the translating bit. It'll just be Uhura and Kirk talking in English.) "He says he is High Council Elder Håbe, son of Ubundethed. (Unbundethed means Hope) He asks if there's a problem in your arrival."

"Yes, there is. When we beamed to the surface one of my crewmembers was killed and two were abducted." Kirk said, then turned to Chekov, "Have bones bring that dart to the bridge please, Ensign."

"Yes Keptin."

"He says the must be some kind of mistake, The Aesir are a peaceful people and wouldn't just kill someone without reason. Captain, if I may put in my opinion?"

"If course, Uhura."

"Maybe it would be ideal to tell him that they're Vulcan and not human. They were probably expecting an all human crew."

"Tell them that." Kirk said as Bones entered the bride and came to stand at Kirk's other arm. "Ask him if he recognizes this." Kirk said, holding up the dart and staring down the bleach-white skinned man with gray hair before him. The man's demeanor changed.

"He says he doesn't understand why the Federation would allow Vulcans in their crew."

"Close the communication. I'm going down with a landing party two security members. There's no way we'll find them from up here." Kirk barked, quickly heading for the turbo lift, Uhura followed him.

"Don't be stupid, Captain." She said as they stood side-by-side in the lift. "I wanna find them just as badly as you do, Kirk, but we can't risk more peoples lives."

"Garrett was killed as a distraction."

"What are you talking about?"

"They wanted Elisha. I don't know why, but they took her and left him. They killed Garrett so that we'd all be distracted when they took her."

"You don't know that for sure."

"And they took Spock too. They could have killed him, but they took him. They can't be dead." Kirk glared at the door to the turbo lift as he exited it, Uhura frantically following him.

"But you will be!"

"Do you love Spock?"

"Of course…" Uhura spoke, shaking her head in confusion.

"Do you want him back?"

"Yes, but that's no reason to--"

"Me too. I'm going down there because I _care_ about Spock. You just said you did too so don't try to stop me. He did something admirable on the surface of that planet. He risked his life to save her. Don't you think that we should do the same for him? I need you to come with me to translate."

--------

"Rejse sig." [[Get Up.]] Spock heard something said to him in a language he didn't comprehend as he was jostled awake. He propped himself up and looked up at the origin of the voice. Milky white skin looked down at him framed by yellow hair and contrasting brown eyes. A male Aesir stared down at spock while his companion attempted rouse Elisha.

"Rejse sig." Spock herad the other speak. He had shorter brown hair and was kneeling at Elisha's side, shiking her by her shoulder.

"Raseri, 'm still tired…" She whined, rolling over. The brunette pulled away and looked at the other Aesir questioningly.

"Raseri. Barnet i Ane Misunde?" [[Raseri(Raseri means Fury), child of Elder Misunde (Misunde means Envy)?]] He spoke, seeming puzzled.

"Forespørge." [[Ask.]]

"Hvem er Raseri?" He shook her shoulder again, Elisha opened her eyes.

"Cadet Hake, do you understand their language?" Spock asked, still looking up at the Aesir towering above him.

"Yeah." She said, still sleepy, "What planet are we on?" She asked, after becoming aware of the two Aliens that now occupied the room with them.

"Valeryan, I believe. The homeworld of Aesir."

"Oh." She said, remaining silent for a moment. "Jeg anfordring hen til tale til den anen." [[I demand to speak to the elders.]]

"Hvem er du?" [[Who are you?]]

"Jeg er Elisha Hake. Jeg er hen til gifte hen til Raseri , barnet i anen Misunde." [[I am Elisha Hake. I am to marry Raseri, child of Misunde.]] Spock sat, watching the three converse.

"Cadet Hake, could you please inform me what you are--"

"Shh. We're in trouble as it is. I'm trying to fix this." She stood slowly, bowing at the two men, she motioned for Spock to do the same. "Vi er mandskab i den USS Enterprise." She spoke slowly, indicating Spock's and her won insignia. "Indeværende er en misforståelse." [[We are crew of the USS Enterprise. This is a misunderstanding]]

"Blive siddende her ovre. Vi vil høre den anen." [[Stay here, We will consult the elders.]] The blond said, leaving with his assistant.

"I do not believe that making them leave helped our predicament." Spock said, seating himself against the wall.

"They're going to talk to the Head Council of Elders. I am engaged to the grandson of one of the council elders. I'm gonna try to negotiate our way out of here."

"I am grateful, Cadet." Spock said as Elisha sat beside him.

--------

"Are you sure it's the right coordinates, this time, Scotty?" Kirk checked.

"'M Sure o it this time, Cap'n." Scotty nodded at the landing party stepped onto the Transporter pad.

"Alright, Men… and Uhura, be on your toes. Phasers on stun. The Aesir are highly emotional, don't give them any reason to fear us. They're one of the strongest races known, stronger than vulcans even. We're going down there to get Spock and Cadet Hake back and complete our mission as well." Kirk said, turning away from them just as they beamed down.

--------

Time passed, and Elisha and Spock sat in mostly silence, awaiting their fate. Elisha had removed her non-regulation Chuck Taylor's and was wiggling her toes, quite amused by them. Spock had long since lost himself in thought. Kirk had always said that if left to his own devices in an empty room, Spock could stay amused for days.

"I do not love her…" He muttered, sitting up straighter as he came to his conclusion.

"Spock?" Elisha glanced at him. He was still in thought, clearly unaware he had even spoken. He didn't hear her so she stood up and walked slowly around the room, her strength regained. His musings were not her business, not at all.

But….. She still wanted to know.

"Spock, you're talking to yourself, maybe you should go back to sleep. Elisha giggled, raising an eyebrow as she reseated herself.

"Perhaps you are right cadet. I am, as the captain tells me, over thinking things. I recommend that you rest too. You may feel stronger but a rested mind is a logical mind." Spock said, laying down flat on his back as Elisha followed suit on her own cot. She laid in silence, waiting until Spock was wheezing softly, a sure sign he was asleep. She moved quietly, moving to kneel at Spock's side carefully. She reached down and put her fingers on the side of his face, mocking the way she had seen Spock perform a meld before. She had never done it before, but was sure she could manage some sort of amateurish attempt.

"My mind to your mind…" She muttered, and suddenly was overwhelmed by Spock's thoughts in her head. When he was asleep he obviously didn't have much control over what she could see.

His thoughts swirled and overlapped, changing constantly and mixing together overlapping. Elisha concentrated harder, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to focus on single thoughts of his. She could feel the large amount of self concern that surrounded ideas of Lieutenant Uhura. He was conflicted.

Elisha felt odd, she was experiencing his emotions; she could _feel_ them. She was practically glowing fondness at the thought of Uhura, but fondness in a motherly kind of way. There was desire for her to do well in her endeavors, pride of her accomplishments. The pride was strong, and as she felt it grow she could see… herself. She could feel Spock's love for her in a parental way, the same way she had when he melded with her before. He felt protective and responsible for her.

Upon realizing Spock's Paternal feelings for her she almost terminated the connection, but there was something… something hiding there, something like… love, desire, lust. As Elisha searched to feel that love, she could sense fragments of it, but who or what--

The love was gone. There was confusion, surprise, and hints of anger, "Cadet Hake." Spock spoke, and suddenly it all faded away. He was awake and blocking her.

--------

Kirk approached the large ornately sculpted stone building before him, Uhura at his side. She didn't look pleased to be there, but his reasoning must have worked because she _was_ there, eager to help. The building was much smaller on the inside, and was nothing more than a large foyer with an ornate wooden table at the center of it that looked like it could seat about twenty. The edges of the room had doorways every ten or so feet, each leading to s smaller private chamber. The inside of the building reflected the wooded outside, plants grew in and there were vines covering nearly all the walls, making the building appear as if they were actually still outside. Arguing was coming form a chamber and Uhura slowly moved closer to eavesdrop.

"Vulcan burde ikke stå i vor hjem" [[Vulcans do not belong in our home]]

"Elisha er en Vulcan, fader!" [[Elisha is a vulcan, Father!]]

"Den indtage er ikke Elisha!" [[The captive is not Elisha]]

"Jeg lave ikke tro jer. Ja se efter." [[I don't trust you. I will see.]] A young Aesir with light brown hair marched out of the room and was startled to see the crew. He bowed, "Hello, you are the crew of the Federation Starship Enterprise?" Kirk nodded firmly.

"Raseri! Stille. Rase ud." [[Raseri! Calm. Cool off.]] An older Aesir commanded as he followed the young man from the room. They wore similar robes, but the older had ornate designs on his. The younger Aesir visibly relaxed, some of his anger subsiding.

"Fader, Her ovre er den mandskab i den USS Enterprise." [[Father, this is the crew of the USS Enterprise.]]

"Velkommen hen til vor hjem." The older said, bowing. He then turned to the younger and said something.

"My father is welcoming. He now must take leave to attend to other matters." The young Aesir told them. The landing party bowed awkwardly. "My name is Raseri, child of Misunde."

"You speak Standard?" Kirk offered.

"I do. I am one of few Aesir that do. I learned so that I might be able to converse with my betrothed, she is a Vulcan." He confirmed, smiling widely. "I am to understand you wish to speak with Elder Ubundethed."

"If that's who we must speak to." Kirk said. Uhura noticed how different he was from when he was on the ship. If she didn't know any better, she would call him infuriated, but she knew that it was his job to be formal on Diplomatic Missions.

"I will make him aware of your presence, please join me." The young man's long robes flowed as he walked softly to one of the chambers on the opposite side of the room. "Ane Ubundethed. Her ovre er den mandskab i den USS Enterprise." [[Elder Unbundethed, This is the crew of the USS Enterprise]]

An elderly man with a cane ambled out of the small room, frowning but bowing nonetheless, he spoke, and Uhura piped in . "He welcomes us and apologizes." she said, looking to Raseri for confirmation, he grins widely,

"You speak Aesirian?"

"I speak many languages."

"If this is true then I must take my leave, I have an important matter to attend to." The landing party bowed ton him as he left.

"Tell him I demand to know where Spock and Cadet Hake are."

"He says that he apologized for the misunderstanding, but Vulcans and Aesir have a long history of cultural disagreements."

"Tell him that it's unacceptable. By joining the Federation, Vulcans and Aesir were to achieve peace. There was a treaty that they are both expected to abide by."

"He says that he understands this, and he is sorry for the unfortunate death of your crewmember, but what's done is done."

--------

"Cadet Hake, not only was that an invasion of my privacy but it was also dangerous. Vulcans who are inexperienced at performing a mind meld can cause harm to the recipient of the telepathy." Spock reprimanded. "I must ask you as to what your intentions were."

"You said that you didn't love her. I wanted to know who she was. And who are you to lecture me on an invasion of privacy, you did it to me!" Elisha barked defiantly, standing and pacing. As she did so, the door opened behind her with a metal clack and she turned quickly, her dark hair swaying behind her. The two Aesir form before entered, along with a younger looking one dressed in ornate robes. Spock stood and bowed, which he had gathered was customary from their previous encounter, but raised an eyebrow as Elisha launched her petite frame at the new Aesir, "Raseri!" She cheered, hugging him tightly around his neck and wrapping her legs around his torso. He easily held her up, swaying slightly and kissing her cheek before standing her before him. He bowed very low and kissed her hand,

"My beautiful Elisha." He grinned at her enthusiastically. Spock stared at her and became suddenly aware that the young Aesir, presumably named Raseri had approached him and was glaring angrily. "What have you done to her?" He demanded, seeming absolutely furious.

"Raseri!" Elisha stepped between the two makes, "This is Spock, he is my commander." She assured him, gripping his shoulders firmly.

"I do not let him cause harm to you." Raseri growled, still glaring at Spock, who had no idea how to behave so he simply stared down the young man. Raseri had calmed slightly at the females attentions and smiled at her, "I have missed you." He confirmed.

"Elisha, may I inquire as to your relationship with this Aesir?"

"She is my betrothed." Raseri spoke, grinning, if possible, wider. "Come, I shall take you to be cleansed and reclothed." he said, taking Elisha's hand and leading her out of the prison, Spock following behind them with the guards tailing.

--------

Unbundethed sat at the head of the ornate table at one end with the landing party accompanying him.

"He says that another elder's grandson has fallen in love with a Vulcan and that they've been hoping that because of this, when his grandson ages and accepts the position of elder, Vulcan and Aesir ties will be mended. Captain?"

"Hm?" Kirk was thinking deeply, he seemed… distracted.

"When I heard them talking before, in the other room, Raseri said something about 'Elisha is a Vulcan' I think that maybe Cadet Hake might be the girl he's talking about."

"Go on."

"He says that while this union is planned, they are not getting married yet because they did not want the marriage to be performed on Vulcan or Valeryan because they wanted the bond to be impartial. That's why he asked for a conference with the federation. The elders though it would be most appropriate for the ceremony to be performed by a federation official."

"That would be ideal."

"He says that he would like the federation to be responsible for the details, where and when, etc."

"Tell him we'll tell Starfleet command and have them contact him." Kirk said, staring at his hands, "Ask him where Spock is." As if on cue, Raseri came from one of the back rooms, carrying a giggling Elisha on his back. Unbundethed watched them as they approached. Once the were close enough, he sat he down and the both bowed low. Elisha was no longer in her uniform, but was wearing a very simple dress with long sleeves and ornate blue calligraphy on it.

Soon behind them, Spock entered with another Aesir, dressed in robes that were similar to Raseri's own. "Captain!" he gasped, quickening his pace. Elisha stopped him and instructed him to bow to the elder. Spock did as told, not wanting to offend their culture any more than he must have already.

"He asks that you all be seated." Spoke Raseri, smiling at the Elder as he took Elisha's hand and led her to be seated next to him. Spock walked behind the captain, who reached his hand out. Uhura watched their exchange wearily as Spock took the Captain's hand and squeezed it in passing before he seated himself.

"He says that he's sorry for the misunderstanding. If they had known that they were part of our crew then this wouldn't have happened. He is deeply regretful for our loss of personnel." Uhura said plainly, watching Kirk.

"Cadet Hake, tell me, why didn't you say anything?" Kirk asked incredulously,

"I didn't know we were beaming down to Valeryan; I wasn't listening, I was helping Spock."

"Captain, this is true. It was a misunderstanding on our part as well." Spock piped in, sitting awkwardly in the robes.

"He says this is a pleasing and amusing circumstance, that Elisha would be in our crew. He says that Raseri could not be happier."

"That is very much true." Raseri piped in, still beaming.

"He says we are free to reside here as long as we are comfortable." Uhura continued.

"Tell him that won't be necessary, we are a busy crew and we just got off shore leave." Unundethed stood and bowed to everyone, who followed suit.

"He says he has to take his leave now and once again apologizes for our loss." Uhura said, watching as the Old man hobbled away.

"I am grateful that you have come, Captain Kirk. I am glad to know that the Starfleet will be officiating our marriage." Raseri said, bowing to Kirk. "Mister Spock and my Dearest Elisha, please feel free to keep the garments as a token of Aesir gratitude and apology." he continued, kissing the younger vulcan on the cheek quickly. "I am saddened that you cannot stay longer, but I understand that you have responsiblities." A guard walked in, holding Elisha and Spock's folded clothes, "Here are your clothes, they have been cleaned." he spoke. He hugged Elisha tighter and kissed her forehead, then stepped away, bowing.

"Farvel, hitte fred og saldo." [[Traditional Aesir sendoff: Goodbye, find peace and balance.]] he bowed and gently let go of Elisha's hand, watching as the crew exited the building and beamed up to the ship.

------

Once they were back aboard the enterprise, the crew dispersed to their own duties, Elisha and Spock headed to deck five son that they can change back to their uniforms. "Cadet Hake, I was wondering if I may be privilege to speak with you in my quarters?" Spock asked, standing outside his door.

"Uh, sure." She offered awkwardly, following him inside. Once the door shut behind him Spock turned to the younger girl. "Spock, you need to talk to the captain."

"What about, Cadet?" He asked, seating himself and motioning for her to do the same.

"You can't just go around making out with him in public places when you think nobody knows. I know. Lieutenant Uhura knows." Spock was silent, his cheeks tinted green. "You need to talk to both of them." She commanded, crossing her arms.

"Perhaps you are right, Cadet. However, I am not capable of conveying my feelings as you are." he admitted, shaking his head, his hands turned to fists.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Cadet?"

"Just as I can never be completely Human, you can never be completely Vulcan."

-------

It was during their chess match that Spock finally managed to say something.

"Vulcans, captain, did you know that kisses are performed with their hands?" Spock stated quietly as he made his move, not looking at his opponent.

"I can't say that I did, Spock."

"I find it curious, that a simple gesture, such as a gentle hand squeeze that would mean reassurance to humans, can have a vastly different interpretation to Vulcans."

"Really?"

"Or, perhaps, guiding another's hand, to show an appropriate move in chess." Spock continued, then realization dawned on Kirk's face.

"Spock, you can't mean--"

"I can assure you captain, that is exactly what I mean."

-------------

All done. Seems like a roundabout way of getting there but it's my first trek fic. *sigh* I wish this had turned out better.

Also, I wrote a smutty oneshot about Elisha and Raseri if anyone is interested I can send them a link to it.

Pleasepleaseplease don't forget to review!

Special thanks: Mirrorflower and Darkwing and Velgma who have been reading so faithfully. ^_^ Good to know I'm appreciated.


End file.
